Winx Club - Episode 309
|pe = A Disloyal Adversary |ne = Alfea Under Siege}} The Heart and the Sword is the ninth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Upon discovering the royal matrimony between Sky and Diaspro is about to commence, the Winx (minus Aisha and Tecna) and Riven go to Eraklyon to get some answers about Sky's sudden betrayal. While the Winx flee from the Eraklyon guards, Sky corners his former friends in the armour room and attacks. It is then that the Winx realize that he has been branded with Valtor's mark; Stella uses her new Enchantix powers to free Sky from the spell. Plot Bloom is devastated about Sky's sudden change. The Winx, pixies, and Kiko try to cheer her up by setting up a surprise breakfast picnic. She thanks her friends for trying but she still feels depressed. In her office, Faragonda is having a conference with Griffin and Saladin. She tells them what precautions she is taking against Valtor - setting up the protective barrier around the school. Later, she is in a meeting with her teachers. She informs them of her connection with Valtor and the high chance of him seeking revenge against her and Bloom, as it was her parents who imprisoned him. Now, the teachers use a more defensive spell to set up the protective barrier. After the meeting, Griselda brings in some of the fairies' parents to Faragonda. They express their concerns about Bloom's presence at Alfea. With the recent events, and the connection to Valtor, Faragonda is asked to remove Bloom as they fear for their children's safety. Faragonda then calls for a school meeting and announces to the school that there was a dangerous presence, and it was tied to Bloom. Faragonda decides to keep Bloom at Alfea, but Bloom decides to leave to take a break and go home, to Gardenia. While Bloom walks the streets of Gardenia, she sees other happy couples and she is reminded of all her happy times with Sky and it brings sad tears. Back home, Vanessa and Mike comfort her. When Vanessa reasons with Bloom to get answers from Sky, Bloom refuses as he had clearly stated exactly how he felt. But Vanessa explains that Sky's sudden change in behaviour as opposed to his sacrifice to save Bloom some months prior is very odd, therefore, he must have an explanation. Stella tries to contact Brandon as she had not seen him in days. When he finally calls back, he informs her that he is Eraklyon wanting to find some answers to Sky's behavior. While on Eraklyon, Brandon witnesses Sky announcing his engagement with Diaspro, shocking him. Tecna shows Stella the announcement and so the latter goes to Gardenia and tells Bloom. Bloom comes back to Magix. She, Stella, Flora, and Musa decide to go to Eraklyon and talk to Sky. Aisha is on Andros and Tecna decides to stay back at Alfea, so she can let the Winx back in to the school through the barrier using her newly invented distortion device. Riven takes the girls to Eraklyon. He shows a lot of negativity but also shares some realistic insight, stating what if Sky did not want to see them. Musa gets very angry at Riven for his unsupportive behavior. Riven distracts the guards when they land on Eraklyon, and the girls are able to get into the castle. The Winx find Sky and Bloom tries to talk and get answers as to why he did what he did at the party. Sky tells them scram, loudly and aggressively proclaims his love for Diaspro and then starts to attack. Diaspro, who had been evacuated due to a ship landing, comes back fuming at the guards and walks in only to see Bloom trying to talk to Sky. Bloom says that they wanted to congratulate them on their engagement. Diaspro is angry and tells the guards arrest them. As the Winx run, Brandon catches Stella and tell his friends that he had sneaked into the castle to try and talk to Sky but could not because Diaspro was so clingy. One of the guards catches up to them and Brandon covers them while the girls make their escape. The girls run into a room full of armor, Sky confronts them and tells them that it will not be an easy escape out of the castle. Annoyed, Stella transforms into her Enchantix form and fends off Sky. He then attacks the others. Bloom says she does not want to fight him but to talk to him. He then goes to attack her but Stella attacks and knocks him into some armor. A piece of armor cuts Sky's clothes, and reveals the mark of Valtor. The other Winx transform and realize that only a spell could make him act the way he did and that only Diaspro could have put him under the spell. Musa tells the others that they can not fight him but that they need to break the spell with their Fairy Dust. With the help of Stella's Fairy Dust, she was is able to remove the spell. Sky appears to return to his usual self but before the Winx could confirm it, Diaspro and her guards catches up to them. The girls makes their escape and Diaspro vows to make Sky hers. On the way back, Bloom is worried that Sky's spell was not removed, while Stella is worried that Brandon could be hurt and felt bad that they left him behind. As they approach Alfea, Riven has the girls contact Tecna. Flora does so and Digit sets the Field Distortion Device, creating a hole in Alfea's protective shield that will last for thirty seconds. Riven bids the girls goodnight and all of them make it through but are caught by Griselda. When they come back to their room, Aisha is seen crying. Her parents have announced that by tradition, she will marry a man that they chose, a man named Nabu. Major Events *Sky announces his engagement to Diaspro. *Stella uses her Fairy Dust to undo the spell cast on Sky. *Aisha receives news that she will marry someone called Nabu. Debuts *Field Distortion Device Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven *Villains **Diaspro **Valtor (mentioned) **Darkar (flashback) **Dark Bloom (flashback) *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Animals **Kiko *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Avalon **Wizgiz **Palladium *Alfea Students **Ortensia **Luna **Silicya **Anastacia **Alyssa **Miky **Priscilla **Lolina **Kaie **Alice **Selene **Lavigne *Red Fountain Staff **Saladin *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Humans **Mike **Vanessa *Royalty **Erendor **Samara Spells Used *''"Mighty daylight, Crescents of Moon! Against evil, shield our school!''" - Used to put up the defensive barrier around Alfea. *Magic Rainbow - Used against a bewitched Sky. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Wings *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *I Won't Ask for More *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *I Won't Ask for More *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *In the 4Kids dub, Rachael Lillis is the voice of Vanessa in this episode standing in for Kayzie Rogers. *This episode features the final appearance of Brandon and Sky until the episode Fury!. *This episode is Diaspro's last appearance in Season 3 after being banished from Eraklyon. *For continuity, Bloom's mother reminds her of how Darkar placed a dark spell on Bloom herself and Sky saved her. *This is the first time Stella uses her Fairy Dust and the first of the Fairy Dust activation sequence to be shown. *This is when Aisha's arranged marriage to Nabu is first brought up, even though Nabu's name is only mentioned. Mistakes *In the Cinélume version, after Stella and Tecna watched the marriage announcement by Sky, Stella mistakenly said "Stella's my best friend" instead of Bloom. *When Bloom tells Mike and Vanessa that she is going back, her socks are missing. *As Diaspro is scolding the Eraklyon guards, her dress reveals her midriff. *When Musa notices Valtor's mark is no longer on Sky, Bloom's glove is missing. *In the 4Kids version, Griselda is seen in front of the Erakylon palace when activating the protective shield. *When Griselda catches the Winx red-handed, Musa's wings are gone. *As Aisha tells her friends about Nabu, Musa's sleeves are missing. Diaspro - Episode 309 (4).jpg|Diaspro's midriff. WCEp309Mistake(1).png|Bloom's missing glove. Musa's_wings_are_gone.jpg|Musa has no wings. WCEp309Mistake(2).png|Musa's sleeves are missing. Quotes Category:Winx Club (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:4Kids Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes